


Crush

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Fuji has a crush on Kawamura. How would he react to that realisation?





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: crush)

Fuji had always known he was different. He wasn’t “manly” at all, but instead he _liked_ men. He had always liked strong boys, especially those whose muscles could be seen through their clothes. Because of this he wasn’t shocked nor surprised when he realized that he had a crush on his teammate Kawamura.

He was always thrilled when he had to train with Taka-san; it was a perfect occasion to stare at him without worrying of someone noticing.

But the reason why he fell for him wasn’t simply his manliness: it was his sweetness, his care, his shyness.

Shuusuke especially loved how the other’s personality changed completely when he held a racket in his hand: he became passionate, fiery, aggressive. He loved the contraposition between Taka-san’s two sides.

He had found himself wondering more and more often: how would Kawamura behave during sex? Would he be sweet and careful and embarrassed? Or would he be aggressive and passionate and dominating?

Sometimes Fuji masturbated at the thought of being subdued by Taka-san’s strength, other times at the thought of being the one subduing him. And he loved both possibilities equally.

Now, in the empty locker-room, he was about to find out...


End file.
